


The Meaning of Eternity

by elflife



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflife/pseuds/elflife





	The Meaning of Eternity

_Every time I close my eyes_   
_Dragon fire drench the skies_   
_Blood and Fire_   
_Doom and Death_

_Stand to fight with no arrows in hand_   
_Kept running with no lights ahead_

_World collapse yet it teases and taunts_   
_Nightmare goes on I twisted and turned_

[B’s eyes snap open] Dimmed lights. T propped up on a pillow with a half read book in his hand. Eyes searching B.

T: You killed the last dragon.  
B [grunts][stares at ceiling]

T: No harm will come to you and your children again… while I’m alive.  
B [stares at ceiling, mouth twitches as if he wants to snicker]: You are immortal.  
[He turns on his side, facing T with his back]

[B heard T putting the book away]  
T: Exactly.  
[B heard T fluffing up the pillow, lying down]

 

[click] lights out

 

[silence]

 

B [voice thick] Thank you.

 

 

===========================


End file.
